


Office Hours

by hariboo



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thighs are shaking in the white heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

Her thighs are shaking in the white heels. The thigh highs she wore sliding down her legs, the sheer white material scrunching under his hands, the contrast against her skin in the soft darkness of her office almost too stark, fake. Wade noses his way up her inner thigh. She can feel his grin against her skin.

"Now, Dr. Hart, why don't you walk me through the pelvic exam."

His breath is hot against her; her thigh tremble, so does her breath. He holds her steady, hand spread across the back of her thighs.

"First, you're going to want to move any material out of the way, Nurse Kinsella," her voice is low, husky. She curls her hands into his shoulder. She already knows what he's going to say. She didn't wear any underwear.

"Well look at that, done," he murmurs, hands sliding up, cupping her ass. Leaning forward, he licks at her tan line. Zoe shudders.

"Go—Good work," she swallows. "Now your'e going to want to start slow, massage the skin." His fingers slide and rub against her folds. Zoe spreads herself wider she can feel the curve of his smile against her skin. "Then, you're going to want to insert a finger… or two… and stroke." He does, and does it well, she doesn't have to dictate much, he knows what she likes, but… "Curl them, slowly. Don't stop touching--stroking!" She half shouts, because he not only curls his finger, he pushes the second in. He never stops touching her. His other hand, the one keeping her steady, clenches on her ass. He keeps his mouth on the skin just above her curls, but she can feel his breath come in heavier. She can't blame him, hers is too.

"Keep... keep going," she half sighs, before remembering, "It's important to make sure the patient is ready for the next step."

His chuckle vibrates against her hip. She tugs him closer. Maybe it's weird but she likes how his laugh feels against her skin.

"Whatever you say, doctor," he drawls.

Zoe leans back on the tiny examining bed in her examination room.

"And what is the next step, doc?"

Zoe arches her hips into his hand. His thumb slides against her clit. She shudders, gasps, opens her eyes and glares at him. "I didn't say you could do that."

He looks up at her and his eyes burn bright in her examination room. "My apologies, Dr. Hart. I got careless. What is the next step?" His thumb strokes too close to her clit, just enough to let her know he's right there.

Zoe bites her lips; tires to keep her gaze steady as she orders him, "Now, Nurse Kinsella, you lean forward and lick me out until I come."

She really shouldn't find his thick laugh so sexy, but he's got that glint in his eyes that tell hers he knows just why she pushed it forward so fast, but that he doesn't really mind. He boosts one leg over his naked shoulder, spreading her wide for him-- her stocking near her knee now, her heels dangling off toes. The shoe drops as his mouth touches her and Zoe squeaks at the heat of it.

"Twice!" she says, dropping her head back, "Until I come twice!"

Because the whole point is that he can't get to her this fast, this strongly, but he's the only thing she's aware off in the barely lit room. The only source of light her desk lamp, which casts delicious shadows over his shoulder and god, she want to lick every inch of them. She wants to memorise the cords of his neck, how his trapezius muscle feels under her hands, how deltoid stretch and shift as they hold her up.

Wade doesn't say anything to her amended request, but she knows he heard her. His tongue even hotter than his mouth inside her and she knew it, she was going to come too fast. Her nails dig into the same shoulders she wants to lick and bite and pulls his head closer as the world blanks out for a second. She's vaguely aware he doesn't stop; mouth, tongue, and fingers still insistent on her, stroking, licking, kissing.

He doesn't stop until her second peak hits her and her legs turn to jelly under his hands. Thank god for multiple orgasms, Zoe thinks, and powerful triceps, as Wade's slick fingers stroke her things and his mouth covers her lower belly with wet kisses. She slides her fingers up from where they had been comfortably resting that wonderful sinew of muscle and skin that made up the back of the lateral triangle of his trapezius muscles and ran them through his hair. _Hmm, Wade_. She feels him move, his legs shifting, her leg dropping from his shoulder and he anchors it to his waist, still warm between her thighs. Her butt and lower back held up by the exam table.

"So, how'd I do, doc?" he say, mouth still shiny, eyes still blow wide with lust; voice holding just a little amusement, letting her know she had hummed his name out loud. She refuses to blush. Ridiculous really considering what they just did in her office and exam room.

She licks her lips; doesn't miss how his eyes narrow on the movement. "Acceptable first attempt, Nurse Kinsella, but you're going to need a lot of practice to master the technique." Zoe tries to stay serious the whole time she says the words, but something like giddiness wraps around the last words and then she's laughing as Wade hauls her up toward him with a, "Practice? Hey, now, I am the master of the technique!"

Squealing, she wraps her arms and legs around him. He holds her up easily; his mouth lighting in that sexy grin she hates and likes way too much.

"Wade!" She says, and the game is over, for now. It's her and him and as she looks into his eyes she knows he knows it too. Game's over.

She licks her lips and is his breathing just a little shallower now? She can feel one of his hands slide up her back, under her lab coat, a finger the strap of her bra. It's loose in second and being strapless it slips off her body. Wade moves them back toward the exam bed and sits her properly on it. She tugs his face to her. He tastes like her and sweat. The kiss is surprisingly slow. So is the rest of it. They push the nurse scrubs she found for him off his hips, slip on the condom, and when he thrust into her it's still slow, so slow.

And normally they both like to touch, everywhere, hands over rib cages and asses, down arms and legs, but this time their hand stay shockingly still. His hands warm and steady against her skin, under coat. Hers barely move from where she's cupping his face, the kiss slowing down to a stop, until they're just breathing against each other's mouth. Their eyes don't close once.

Their hips slide against each other, they rock against each other, and she can feel when he comes inside her, hips jerking. Eyes fluttering shut for a second locking on to hers again. She wraps herself tighter around him as he comes down, forehead against her.

They let the exam bed take their weight.

Zoe buries her face into his neck, lips against his pulse point, and she can feel his hands not quite shaking but not quiet still against her skin. She can feel his heart hammering in his chest right against where hers is doing the same.  



End file.
